


Future

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug and Adrien talk about where their relationship is going.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Got part of the way through tomorrow's prompt before I realized I was writing the wrong thing.

Adrien was quick to leave the classroom as soon as the bell rang for lunch. He didn’t stop for Nino, or Alya, or even Chloe when they tried to stop him, running to the closest empty room and hiding. He ended up in a supply closet with a broom and a few cleaning supplies on the floor, but it was perfect for freaking out. “Did that really happen?”

“If you are talking about Ladybug coming in and showing that lier girl what’s what, then yes.” Plagg was grinning, not usually a sign that the best course of action had been taken. “Tikki is gonna let her bug have it as soon as they are alone. Man, that’s something I’d expect from one of my kittens, she’d have made a great Chat Noir.”

“She’s gonna be in trouble?” Adrien slid his fingers through his hair, clenching his fists. “Not too much trouble, right?”

Plagg shrugged, unconcerned. “Nah, Tikki’s not really good at holding grudges. I’d be more concerned about you. Hawkmoth has been really active lately, this is not gonna help.”

Adrien sighed in relief, straightening a little. As long as Ladybug was going to be fine, they could work through this.“I mean, I can take care of myself. I _am_ a superhero.” 

“Yeah, you are. But now Hawkmoth will be gunning for you as a civilian.” Plagg raised a brow, talking slowly to let that sink in. “Don’t you think this whole thing will be easier if you tell Ladybug that you’re Chat Noir?” 

“I mean, of course”, Adrien sighed. “But every time I bring up revealing our identities she immediately shuts it down.”

“You haven’t brought it up as Adrien.”

“Imagine how that would make her feel. Like I’m just after her secret identity.” Adrien shook his head, scowling. “No, I’ve got to let her bring it up.

“Whatever kid, your funeral.” Plagg dove into his pocket, “You might want to check these messages though. Your phone has been going crazy.”

Adrien sighed, pulling out his cell and nearly dropping it when he saw his inbox. “Sixty-five unread messages? How is that even possible?” Most were from Chloe, a few from Nino or Alya, a couple from Lila, and even some from Nathalie. The scariest one was from his father. Adrien shuddered just looking at it, resolving to ignore it till he couldn’t any longer. The last one though was from Ladybug.

**LB:** _Meet me on the roof for lunch?_

**AA:** _On my way!_

Adrien scrambled up and out of the room, checking the hall was clear before bolting to the stairs. He hadn’t expected to see her so soon but was ecstatic for it. When he burst through the door he was once again taken aback by how breathtaking she was. “Lovebug!”

She turned to him, “Adrien.”

“I hope you aren’t in too much trouble on my account. I’d say you didn’t have to do it, but I really appreciate it.”

Ladybug smiled wistfully, closing the distance between them. “I’m not gonna lie, my Kwami wasn’t happy. I’d have asked you up here sooner if she wasn’t so busy scolding me.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, “But what can you do?” 

“If its any consolation, I’m probably going to get the same treatment when I get home. My dad found out.”

“I figured as much.” She grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together, and his mouth went dry. “I know I should have asked this before throwing us both in the spotlight, but, have you thought about your future?” 

Adrien blinked, unsure how to respond. “My future? Like, my career, or-”

“I guess I meant our future.” Adrien’s heart stopped. “My kwami was right about something, I mean, most everything, but this in particular.” Ladybug drew in a deep breath calming breath. “With us out in the open, you have to be sure this is what you want. If it’s too much, we can put this on hold till Hawkmoth is defeated.”

“Ladybug-”

“I mean,” she waved her hands, voice getting more and more hysterical, “I didn’t even think, I just reacted, and that’s not fair to you.”

“Lovebug-”

“What if you got hurt and it’s my fault? I’m so stupid, just running in there like that, but it felt _sor_ good. Does that make me a bad person? And even if you aren’t in danger, this isn’t a normal relationship. You deserve to go on dates with your girlfriend, and take pictures together, and plan a future.” She was on the verge of tears, so Adrien pulled her into a tight embrace, loving how she melted against him.

“I’ve always wanted a hamster.” 

She looked up at him, blinking the moisture back, lips parted slightly. “Huh?”

“I’ve always wanted a hamster”, he repeated, adoring the flush across her cheeks. “But I’ve never been allowed to have a pet. I’ve not been allowed to do a lot of things. And maybe dating a superhero means I won’t get to do all the things I’d like to in a relationship. But Ladybug, if you’ll let me, I want to keep being here for you. I love you so much, sometimes it's overwhelming, but I can’t imagine going back to before. So, let’s do this together, and when you beat Hawkmoth, maybe we can look at getting that hamster. You are worth the wait.”

She smiled at him and it was like seeing the sun it shined so brightly. “Okay”, she murmured, burying her face in his chest. “Deal.”


End file.
